Eurafrika
History According to the British leader Sir Oswald Mosley, Eurafrika is the insoluble politico-economic unit under the leadership of the European Volkergemeinschaft (Community of Peoples). It consists geographically of continental Europe from the Atlantic to the Urals and the continent of Africa, as well as an indeterminate amount of adjacent territory in Western Asia. Elaborated by the Spanish Phanlaxist Ramon Garcia Serrano, the leadership role of European peoples is based on three conceptions of Europe: as the West (against Asiatic barbarity and communism); as Civilisation; and as Empire. A fourth conception, of Europe as Race, was added by German theorists. While the current European sphere of influence extends far beyond the borders of Eurafrika, into parts of Latin America and South Asia, Eurafrika must still be regarded as the core which must be defended against outside intervention or internal dissidence at all costs. Africa is essentially divided into five or six great blocs. South-East Africa is a great swathe of settler-dominated colonies, from Italian East-Africa in the north-east, through South Africa and the south and to Portuguese West Africa (technically an Overseas Province of Portugal) in the west. French North Africa and Italian North Africa represent a second bloc of settler colonies in the extreme North of the continent. These are distinguished by being treated as integral parts of the metropolises of France and Italy respectively. A small part of Spanish Morocco is treated similarly. The protected Arab kingdoms of North Africa, Tunisia and Morocco (under Italy and Spain respectively) form a third bloc. Egypt and Sudan, formerly under British rule and Italian influence, are both regarded as fully independent Arab states, and so form a fourth bloc. A huge stretch of territory in West and Central Africa forms a fifth bloc, characterised by direct rule and the absence of a substantial settler population. These bloc represents a source of raw materials and a captive market for the powers that control it. Rule is exercised through native collaborators at a fairly low level. Favoured native groups include the Arabs and Berbers in the north of the region through to the Tutsi in Netherlands Central Africa (Congo). A small sixth bloc is sometimes regarded as existing in British West Africa, specifically in British Liberia (formerly Liberia and Sierra Leone). Here the is a substantial settler population of non-European origin, but which exercises some control over their own affairs in a way comparable to the European settlers of South-East Africa. These include the Creole peoples of Liberia (the Americo-Liberians and the Krio of Freetown) and the Lebanese, mainly found in the former Sierra Leone. The situation in this bloc is not entirely unique. There are substantial non-African, non-European populations across Africa, and they often form an intermediate strata between the African masses and the European rulers. Arabs and Berbers are often used in this way across North Africa and the East African coast, while Asians are found in large numbers throughout British South, Central and East Africa. In addition the Portuguese Empire uses its Creole population (the Mesticos) as an intermediate strate, while the Moroccan Arabs transported by Spain to its Guinea colony serve a similar role there. However in many ways the situation in Greater Liberia is distinct, due to the absence of large numbers of White European settlers, the level of collaboration and internal self-government, etc. Subdivisions All of Africa, with the exception of Egypt and Sudan, is under the direct control or the protection of one of European powers: Great Britain, France, Italy, Spain, Portugal or the Netherlands. *British South Africa (Dominion status 1910) *British Central Africa (also known as the Dominion of Rhodesia from 1965, and from 1953 to 1965 as Southern Rhodesia) *British East Africa (also known as the Dominion of Kenya from 1978) *British West Africa (federated 1960, including most of the former Republic of Liberia) *French North Africa (without Tunisia and Morocco, lost to Italy and Spain respectively, and without those regions directly attached to Metropolitan France, specifically Alger and Kabylie) *French West Africa (some territory lost to Spain, some gained from the former Republic of Liberia) *French Central Africa (formerly French Equatorial Africa) *French East Africa (also known as Madagascar, after the loss of French Somalia) *Italian North Africa (also known as Libya, nominally part of metropolitan Italy, but also encompassing the protectorate of Tunisia) *Italian East Africa (also known as Ethiopia or Abyssinia, though also encompassing formerly British and French Somalia) *Spanish North Africa (encompassing the protectorate of Morocco, but not those parts of attached directly to metropolitan Spain) *Spanish Central Africa (formerly known as Spanish Equatorial Africa or Equatorial Guinea) *Portuguese South East Africa (also known as Mozambique) *Portuguese South West Africa (also known as Angola) *Portuguese Central Africa (also known as Sao Tome e Principe) *Portugese West Africa (also known as Guinea-Bissau e Cabo Verde) *Netherlands Central Africa (also and previously known by a variety of names and subdivisions including the Congo Free State, Belgian Congo, Netherlands Congo, Rwanda-Burundi, etc, previously attached to Belgium, the region is now part of the territory of the United Kingdom of the Netherlands)